Mentes malpensadas
by Krisley18
Summary: •Drabble• —Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que te acostaste con Marron? —preguntó Goten, con los ojos muy abiertos. Trunks sonrió con orgullo y miró hacia otro lado recordando la situación con una sonrisa.


**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**M**entes malpensadas._

**A**doraba ver esa cara de Goten, era satisfactorio observar como sus ojos tenían raros tics nerviosos y sus cejas comenzaban a descender y ascender sin parar por unos segundos. A Trunks le causaba gracia, pero no tenía ganas de reírse de su cara, en esos momentos se estaba pavoneando de lo que había ocurrido dos noches atrás. Claro que Goten lo estaba envidiando...

—Es-espera... —movió su cabeza a todos lados y, observando que ambos estuvieran solos, se acercó más a su mejor amigo— ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

Trunks solo sonrió.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que te acostaste con Marron? —preguntó Goten, con los ojos aún más abiertos que antes. Trunks sonrió con orgullo y miró hacia otro lado recordando la situación con una sonrisa.

—Claro —Trunks fingió no estar entusiasmado, simplemente levantó su mentón más de lo normal y sonrió victorioso.

Goten volvió a abrir su boca con sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. Cómo para que no... Marron era la mejor amiga de ambos desde hace años. Trunks también había estado sorprendido cuando hace un día se había despertado, encontrándose con su mejor amiga apoyada en su pecho. Al principio fue extraño, luego aún más, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos se imaginó a sí mismo contándole a Goten y la cara que éste pondría y la situación le pareció realmente agradable. Y, debía admitirlo, Marron era bonita.

—Caramba... —Goten negaba con la cabeza— Eso sí que me sorprendió...

—Lo sé —Trunks tomó un poco de su bebida, miró a su amigo mientras alzaba una ceja— ¿No te pones envidioso?

—Claro que sí, Marron es bonita... —admitió el pelinegro, descendió su mirada a la mesa— Y creí que yo le gustaba.

Trunks bajó de golpe su vaso y lo depositó sobre la mesa con fuerza. Su mejor amigo no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Marron, su Marron, gustando de él? Por Kami, ni en un millón de años, estaba más que claro de quién gustaba Marron.

—Pues te equivocaste otra vez, Goten —dijo el de cabellos lavanda, mirándolo con fijeza—. Ella durmió conmigo, está claro de quién gusta.

Goten descendió su mirada, abatido, luego de un pequeño lastimado suspiro. Trunks sintió pena por su amigo, pero sólo unos segundos, Marron le pertenecía desde el momento en que había tocado su cama. Y Goten no tenía que entrometerse. Trunks observó mejor a su amigo... Era chistoso, divertido, siempre la defendía y le seguía en sus juegos... Tal vez Goten sí fuera una amenaza. No podía ser. Él tenía que dejar en claro que ni siquiera se atreva.

—¿No intentarás robarme a Marron, verdad Goten? —preguntó Trunks, por suerte el temor no asomó en su voz.

—¿Qué? No, si a ti también te gusta...

—Claro que sí. Gracias, eres un buen amigo Goten.

—¿En serio crees eso, Trunks?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias —dijo, con una amistosa sonrisa. Miró a la mesa, Trunks estaba rodeado de aperitivos y su vaso se veía realmente apetecible. Para Brief esa mirada no pasó desapercibida.

—Y yo también soy un buen amigo, así que toma —le pasó uno de los platos repleto de comida—, cómelas.

—Sí, eres un buen amigo —admitió.

Trunks asintió, se tiró hacia atrás en la silla y recordó la escena con Marron. Había sido genial despertar y encontrarse con Marron dormida en su pecho, fue realmente algo que él nunca antes había experimentado y le gustó.

—¿Trunks?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo fue?

—Pues, ya sabes —se hizo el interesante—. Me desperté y vi a Marron en mi cama, estaba con su rostro acostado sobre mi pecho y su pierna estaba sobre la mía.

—¿Y... estaban desnudos?

—¡Por Kami, claro que no!

—Oh, eso está mejor —dijo Goten, levantando los hombros— ¿Trunks?

—¿Qué?

—Estas galletitas de chocolate están ricas. ¿Puedo hacerme una chocolatada como la tuya?

—Claro, adelante.

—¿Trunks?

—¿Qué?

—Yo también dormí con Marron la semana pasada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

—Ambos estábamos cansados, y mamá nos llevó a mi pieza para eso y bueno... pasó.

—¿Y Dieciocho permitió eso? ¿Y Krillin?

—¿Y cómo es que a ti sí?

—No lo sé, pero dijeron algo como que sólo tenemos nueve años y que qué podía pasar.

—Qué extraño, por mí dijeron lo mismo.

—Sí, raro... ¿Me prestas tu juguete nuevo?

—¿El nuevo? ¡Bromeas!

* * *

_**R**ealmente corto, había escrito mucho más pero me di cuenta de que la escena perdía un poco la gracia y decidí achicarlo. No sé de dónde saqué esta idea, sólo que ando con mucha inspiración y tengo dos historias más a punto de terminar, tendrán de mí por un rato, y espero que yo tenga de ustedes también. Y como dice en el summary, éste es un pequeño regalo para RinKo InuKai que me alegró los últimos días con sus mensajes. ¡Gracias por todo, lindas, las quiero!_


End file.
